New Addition to the Family
by Holly The Sparkling Unicorn
Summary: Babies cries were heard throughout the room - relief in everyone's heart - but why aren't they exactly happy?


**New Addition to The Family**

* * *

"Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail." - _Ralph Waldo Emerson_

* * *

Babies cries were heard from all around the infirmary of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Victorie Lupin-Potter had just delivered a baby girl. The twenty-three-year-old was visiting her family that was still in Hogwarts when she started to go in labor, not able to make it to St. Mungos; Poppy Pomfrey had delivered the baby. Once the baby and Victoire had been declared healthy all of the Potter-Weasley's came barging into the room and surrounded the bed Victorie was in.

"She's beautiful, Torie," Teddy, Victorie's husband, said, sitting on his wife's bed. "Beautiful, and perfect and healthy and _here_ …what should we call her?"

"I don't know," the young girl said looking at her daughter, "What do you think?"

"Andromeda," Teddy said quietly looking at his daughter, "after my grandmother?"

Victorie smiled. "I like that name, Andromeda Lupin-Potter."

The rest of the Weasley-Potter clan squealed at the new addiction of their family. Victorie, just noticing they were there smiled at her cousins, brother and sister. "Domi, Jamie?"

"Yeah?" both of them replied.

"Will you be Andromeda's godparents?" she asked them with a smile.

Dominique filled up with tears, in the past the two sisters hadn't always seen eye to eye and they fought more than anything, so Dominique was truly touched. "Of course I will, Torie."

James smiled. "Yeah, course! And don't call me Jamie!"

The group laughed and cooed over the new addition of their family until Victorie's and Teddy's parents came and sent them all back to class. The people who were out of Hogwarts said their goodbyes and left as well, giving the grandparents and parents time with the baby.

"'Tis a wonderful that you chose your sister for her godmother," Fleur, Victorie's mother said while holding her granddaughter, "Oh, she really is beautiful."

"Thanks Mama," Victorie said beaming at her mother. "I'm just glad she's okay."

"Me too," Fleur said giving her daughter a tight hug. "Je t'aime, Victoire."

"I love you too, Mama," she said with a smile. Fleur was the only person Victorie let called her Victoire, although she loved her French lineage she absolutely hated having a name that was French. She hated having to explain to everyone how to say her name, so when she was five she declared that everyone was to call her Victorie. Her mother was heartbroken of course, so she always let her mother use the French alternative.

Victorie looked at her baby girl in her arms, she was filled with joy that she was finally here and that she was perfectly healthy. Three years prior Victorie had been pregnant with a baby girl that was stillborn. She had taken the baby's death very hard, and when she found out she was pregnant again she was terrified. When she had found out about the sex of the baby she was even more terrified, however she pushed through the hard and long nine months and she wasn't disappointed one bit. The only thing she was thankful for was her husband and her son that she adopted a few months after her baby had died.

"Where's Callum?" Victorie asked looking around the room, panic began to set in her stomach, "Callum?!"

"He's okay, Torie," Teddy said with a smile going to his wife's side. "He's with Felix, remember?"

Victorie nodded, no, she didn't remember once she had started going into labor all she could think about was the baby and if it was going to live or not. However, she trusted her husband and knew he wouldn't leave their three-year-old with just anyone.

"Teddy," Harry said with a smile, "Why don't we take a walk and let all the women talk and coo over the baby?"

Teddy smiled and followed his father out of the hospital wing, falling into a steady rhythm next to him. They had made their way down to the dungeons and continued walking in the twisting hallways.

"I'm proud of you, you know." Harry said after a minute of silence.

"Whatever for?" Teddy asked, giving his father a questioning look.

"You kept it together," Harry said with a smile, "Even though you were afraid of losing her, or Victorie you kept it together and didn't demand to be in the room during the birth."

"I miss her, dad." Teddy said looking down at his feet, "I know it was a really long time ago, but we waited for her for nine months… we got ready for her, we got a nursery done for her…"

"I know, son," Harry said putting a hand on Teddy's back. "We all miss her."

"I don't remember my mum or dad, so their death don't hurt as much… I was a baby the only parents I know are you and Ginny." Teddy paused. "I can't believe it sometimes, still, after the last three years… How did you do it?"

Harry looked at him with curiosity. "Do what?"

"Lost everyone you cared about," Teddy said quietly, "your parents, your godfather, my dad, Dumbledore, even Snape. How did you stay together?"

Harry let out a sad laugh. "It was hard, but there was a war going on, it's not like I had options, in order for it to be won, I couldn't swallow in self-pity."

Teddy nodded. "Sometimes I think I'm going to fall apart."

Harry smiled at his godson and gave him a hug. "You have another little girl to worry about now, it'll get better, Teddy."

Teddy nodded and silently wished that his father was right. Although many tears of sadness and joy were shed, overall it was a wonderful day for every member of the Potter-Weasley-Lupin family. This was where they were supposed to be.

* * *

Chocolate Frog Card Club: Victorie Weasley

Prompt Bank: "Our greatest glory is not in never failing, but in rising up every time we fail." - _Ralph Waldo Emerson;_ This was where they/we were supposed to be.

Care Of Magical Creatures: Write about a character or creature that is a guiding light for another character. [Harry is helping Teddy... The baby helps Victorie]

Drabble Club: silence

Quidditch Pitch: joyful

School of Prompts: (Location) The Dungeons


End file.
